Re-inkarnasi?
by FloweRara
Summary: Sejak sahabat wanita yang diam-diam dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya, Jiraiya bersumpah akan melajang seumur hidupnya. Namun tangan rentanya mendadak dingin saat tetangga baru datang berkunjung. Tidak mungkin! Mereka mirip sekali! Ah, bahkan ukuran dadanya pun sama besar. / AU JiraiyaIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #14


**...**

 **RE-INKARNASI?**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Sejak sahabat wanita—yang diam-diam dicintainya—pergi meninggalkannya, Jiraiya memilih melajang seumur hidupnya. Namun kedua tangan rentanya mendadak dingin saat tetangga baru datang berkunjung. Tidak mungkin! Mereka mirip sekali! Ah, bahkan ukuran dadanya pun sama besar.

 **genre:  
** hurt/comfort (?)

 **warning:  
** _mainstream_. **crack pair**. nanggung. **OOC**. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#14 [Jiraiya, Ino Yamanaka]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi~"

Lagi.

"Ini bunga untuk Anda hari ini~"

Suara riang itu terdengar lagi.

Sudah ketiga kalinya Jiraiya mendengar suara khas itu dalam seminggu ini, bersamaan dengan aroma bunga yang menguar merasuki indra penciumannya. Ia menghirup wangi itu dalam-dalam, menyesapi napas demi napas, berusaha menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan~"

Suara itu masih terdengar ceria.

Namun Jiraiya tahu, sebentar lagi sosok itu tentu akan kembali pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah tua.

Ah, mungkin bukan begitu. Dia hanya _tak lagi muda_.

Jiraiya paham akan hal ini. Di usianya yang lewat tujuh puluh tahun, mungkin tubuhnya masih terhitung tegap dan tinggi. Tapi ia juga menyadari jika seluruh rambutnya telah memutih. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin bertambah dan penglihatannya berkurang. Bagaimana pun, ia memang tak bisa menolak kodrat manusia yang terbatas pada usia.

 _Bukan masalah._

Memang ini bukan masalah. Ia telah terbiasa menerima suratan takdir yang digariskan _Kami-sama_ seumur hidupnya.

Sejak saat ia tumbuh besar di panti asuhan dan tak pernah mengetahui oleh siapa ia dilahirkan. Lalu saat ia selalu menjadi yang terbelakang di sekolah dan dijadikan bulan-bulanan gerombolan para preman. Pun saat ia selalu diremehkan dan dianggap rendah oleh sekitarnya.

Dan saat akhirnya ia berhasil membuktikan kemampuannya, ia hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan saat sahabat pertama—sekaligus wanita yang diam-diam dicintainya—pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hampir tak bisa terima. Ia nyaris gila ketika menerima kabar tersebut datang.

Jika sumber kekuatannya untuk bernapas telah tercerabut, lantas apa gunanya ia hidup?

Ia menggugat, membenamkan diri dalam titik terendahnya. Menolak melanjutkan hidup dan semakin menterpurukkan diri dalam kehampaan.

Hingga akhirnya hatinya mengeras dan ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan bersumpah untuk melajang seumur hidupnya. Pun kini, hingga ia menua dan perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin renta.

Tapi, ini sudah kedua kali tangan rentanya terasa dingin. Fenomena aneh yang nyaris tak pernah terjadi dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir.

Semua karena ... kedatangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari lalu.

Seperti biasa, perawat mendorong kursi rodanya ke halaman. Saat itu hari masih pagi dan matahari baru bersinar malu-malu. Jiraiya biasa berjemur satu jam hingga dua jam di halaman rumahnya sendiri.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi.

Penglihatannya yang memburam, mendadak menajam. Penciumannya yang melemah, mendadak meningkat. Ingatannya yang biasanya hanya samar-samar, mendadak tergambar jelas. Terekam pada retina hitamnya siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia hafal dan selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi terliarnya.

Sahabatnya kerap menyebutnya mesum. Tapi pria normal mana yang tidak mesum saat kedua surga dunia itu terpampang nyata tepat di depan matanya seperti saat ini?!

Mendadak tangannya terasa dingin. Jantung lemahnya berdegup empat kali lebih kencang. Ia yakin dirinya belum mati dan ini jelas bukan ilusi.

Lantas pertanda apakah ini? M-mungkinkah ia akan bertemu wanita yang dicintainya itu sebentar lagi? Atau ... jangan-jangan dia adalah reinkarnasi yang dihadirkan _Kami-sama_ untuknya?

Jantung Jiraiya kembali berdetak kencang, meluap-luap oleh pengharapan dan angan. Melambung tinggi, bersama sanubari yang tak lagi kerontang. Ia percaya, kemiripan ini tentu bukan tanpa sebab. Ia percaya, Tuhan menghadirkan jawaban atas kegelisahan hatinya selama ini.

Akan tetapi ... tunggu sebentar.

Rambut pirang panjang yang dulunya selalu dikuncir dua, kenapa sekarang jadi ekor kuda?

Debar jantungnya perlahan melambat hingga kembali normal. Mata hitamnya masih terbuka, menatap lurus pada tubuh molek di hadapannya yang kini membungkuk.

"Lho? Kakek? Anda sudah bangun?"

Jiraiya terpaku diam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya masih terlalu kaku untuk menanggapi saat wanita muda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Tetangga baru yang menempati rumah krem di depan Anda. Oh ya, aku membawakan ini. Semoga Anda menyukainya, Kakek Jiraiya."

Dia tersenyum.

Sangat manis. Sangat indah. Dan sangat cantik. Melebihi keindahan bunga-bunga yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, melebihi keindahan apa pun yang pernah dilihatnya separuh abad terakhir. Sudut hati Jiraiya yang kosong puluhan tahun, kini seolah terisi dan hidup kembali.

Dalam hati, Jiraiya bersikeras menganggapnya reinkarnasi.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Yamanaka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi.

Ditemani cercahan sinar matahari dan uapan embun pagi, wanita muda itu datang lagi.

"Kakek Jiraiya, senang bertemu Anda kembali."

Kedatangannya semakin sering dan semakin membuat Jiraiya seolah dipaksa untuk tersadar. _Mereka adalah sosok yang berbeda._

"Oh, ya, kali ini aku mengajak seseorang. Maaf, dia baru sempat mengunjungi Anda sekarang."

Namun ada satu persamaan keduanya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Perkenalkan, dia suamiku."

Kenyataan bahwa―dulu maupun sekarang—Jiraiya tetap tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INI APA YAAAAA OHOHO RARA KAMU NULIS APAAAA (gali kubur)

 _Thanks for reading anyway~ :))_


End file.
